


Be Careful When Walking Into A Supply Room

by DBCooper



Series: Tag Team Fics [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, F/M, Femdom, M/M, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-26 05:10:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3838345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DBCooper/pseuds/DBCooper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint walks in on Sam and Steve and then gets wrecked by Nat.</p><p>That's it. That's the story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be Careful When Walking Into A Supply Room

**Author's Note:**

> Started as Drabble. Got a little longer than I intended so whoops.
> 
> Enjoy and let me know what you think!

It set up like a bad joke: Clint Barton and his bow walk into a supply room... But instead of finding the erasers he was after, (he likes throwing them at Tony when he gets annoying.), he found Captain America begging for the Falcon's cock. Clint Barton will swear up and down that he’s scarred for life after seeing Steve Rogers enthusiastically bouncing up & down on Sam Wilson's cock, riding him like a thoroughbred. Clint Barton will swear an oath on coffee, Lucky AND his bow that he is traumatized and he will never be the same. Clint Barton will swear it, he will. 

Clint Barton is a fucking liar.

What actually happened: Clint saw Steve going to town on Sam’s cock. His jaw dropped and he couldn't tear his eyes away from the sight of Steve shouting out as Sam thrust up into his ass. He wanted to back away when Steve threw his back and whimpered. He wanted to leave but he was still frozen in shock. It wasn't until he heard Steve Rogers, Captain America himself, grind down on the hard cock inside him and call out, "Daddy please!", that his brain finally kicked into high gear and he knew he had to get out of there.

So he did. 

He got out of there as quickly as he could and he RAN to Natasha’s room and begged her to fuck him with her pretty pink strap on.

Natasha was more than happy to oblige him.

No one knows how to wreck a sub like Natasha Romanov. No one can meticulously take you a apart, break you down until you feel as if you're floating an ocean of pleasure and pain. Clint knows that fact well. So when he finds himself wrecked on her bed he isn't surprised. When he finds himself wearing a collar & blindfold as he clung to her lavender sheets on all fours, (Natasha poised expertly between his spread legs), he isn't surprised.

He's overjoyed. 

“Clint I thought you wanted me to fuck you? I told you that you had to earn it. I’m not doing all the work. Fuck yourself onto my cock. Show me you want it.” He doesn't need to look back to know that the spy has an unimpressed look on her face.

Clint gasped and shook as he tried to work his ass onto her cock. Clint's eyes are filled with fat tears as he attempted to look back over his shoulder but Nat’s firm hand twists him to face forward. Her hands grip his hips, fingers digging into the skin. She let out a mocking laugh knowing there’d be bruises. Clint wiggled his bottom desperately, trying to line up the bubblegum pink strap on to his hole, shuddering when it presses against his rim but Nat stopped him.

“Only good boys get their reward. I didn’t hear a ‘Please’, Barton”. 

Clint sobbed & sniffled, his own cock achingly hard & untouched between his legs, confined to a matching pink cock ring. His voice is wet and wobbly, (and wonderfully desperate), "P-please, Ma'am? I’ve been so good…”

“I suppose that’ll have to do…. Well? Go on. Fuck yourself with my pretty cock. I wanna see your ass filled up.”

Clint just sobbed in relief and thrust back. His hole filling with her strap on as his eyes slam shut. "Th-thank you. Thank you Ma'am. Oh god, uhh oh fuck thank you thank you!”

Natasha slowly raked her nails down Clint’s back as he greedily fucked himself on the strap on, her lips curling into a sardonic smile as she gripped his hair.

"If only the other Avengers could see you like this. If only FURY could. All of S.H.I.E.L.D would know you’re my good little dog. What would they think then, hmm?” 

When he didn't respond, Natasha shoved him down by the shoulders into the firm mattress, forcing him to halt his hips. 

“I SAID: What…” She leaned closer to his ear, running her fingers through his sandy hair, "What would they all think of you, DOG?!” 

Clint released a shaky breath & whined before answering: “T-they’d know I-i’m yours… Ah!… They’d k-know I’m your l-little dog, Ma'am…” 

Natasha cupped his left ass cheek & dug her nails in: “And ARE you?” 

Clint yelps as his entire body clenches, desperately trying not to come. “Ye-yes. Yes Ma'am. I’m yours. I’m your little dog. Only yours.”

The “Good.”, that he heard in reply was the only warning he got before Natasha released him and just fucked him. Canting her hips, she mercilessly rammed into his ass, unerringly hitting his prostate every time. Clint wailed and shook, his eyelashes clumping together from the tears streaming down his face.

“Please please Ma'am don’t stop please fuck me. You feel so good inside me. PLEASE oh god oh fuck don’t ever stop!"

Clint’s voice went hoarse & ragged from his shameless shouting, his tears soaking the lavender sheets. Natasha slipped off the cock ring, telling him to come for her. Clint immediately came, the pleasure ripping him apart. Natasha fucked him through his orgasm before carefully backing off knowing how Clint might be oversensitive. 

"Wait here." she said as she went into the bathroom. Returning with a warm wet wash cloth, a cup of juice & other aftercare products, she set to work. She gently rolled Clint onto his back, cleaning his come off his chest before making sure he drank the entire glass as she checked to make sure there was no bleeding. Once satisfied, she fluffed up the pillows just the way he likes. Grabbing his favorite blanket and snuggling up to him, she turned the TV to Food Network. Clint sighed contentedly, still floating on a high but gently coming down as Nat played with his hair. 

The caterwauling from both him AND Steve they had kept the entire building up that night. 

Natasha & Sam made everyone breakfast in the morning as an apology. Bacon and chocolate chip waffles with cornbread make it easy to forgive them. 

But it's the hush puppies that help seal the deal. They're made from Sam’s great grandma’s super top secret recipe. She only even agreed to teach him because back in the day she was a show girl with Steve.

She made Sam memorize it by heart because she refused to write it down, not even for Steve.


End file.
